


Day 6: Clothed Getting-Off

by ImagineBeatles



Series: My McLennon 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [6]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW), Clothed Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Paul, M/M, McLennon, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John had seen Paul watching him, eyes hot and determined, so he was not at all surprised when he was dragged into an alleyway and pushed up against a brick wall to have his lips positively snogged off.





	Day 6: Clothed Getting-Off

"John, Paul is ogling you again," Stuart told him with a nod into the direction of the toilets. John couldn’t help but grin as he turned his head and saw him. He was staring and ogling him freely without any shame. He looked gorgeous. They had just finished a gig and Paul was all sweaty and his hair was ruffled and he looked just so sexy. John had to admit that he wouldn’t mind it so much if Paul would drag him off somewhere. John winked at the younger man once before turning back to Stuart.

"You don’t have to be so smug about it," Stuart told him. John just smiled a little prouder.

"Aw, is Stuart jealous?" he teased him. Stuart snorted at that.

"Hardly. You know I can’t stand the man. It’s not a way of playing hard-to-get," he told him. John shook his head and leaned in, letting his lips brush against the shell of Stuart’s ear.

"Not of me. Of him. You want me, Sutcliffe. Don’t bother denying it. I can see right through that," John whispered hotly in his ear. Stuart laughed and pushed him off of him.

"Yeah, right. Now, if you would excuse me. I think I’ll go and find my girlfriend, John. You keep dreaming," he said before stroking John’s cheek with the back of his hand and walking away. John grinned to himself, enjoying his and Stuart’s playful flirting before grabbing his coat, hoping Paul would follow him out. He had enough reasons after that with Stuart.  

***

John couldn’t catch Paul on following him, but he was almost certain that the younger man was doing so as he walked through the streets of Hamburg. He had seen the way Paul had been looking at him, and it had been pure want and lust in the younger man’s eyes. He certainly wouldn’t have let himself miss out on getting fucked against a dirty stone wall in an alleyway.  But then… why hadn’t he seen him? John bit his lip as he continued to walk, silently doubting if Paul was around at all. But then he was suddenly grabbed by his arm and pulled away and into the said alleyway. Before he had even realised what was happening he was pushed against the wall, his arms behind his back and his cheek pressed against the dirty stone wall. He could feel a hot breath tickling the back of his neck. The stones that were pushing against his chest, cheek and legs were quiet painful and John kept awfully still. He kept as quiet as possible, hoping the man or men who were holding him would just take what they wanted of him and leave. He did not feel like getting beaten up this evening.

"Well, good night, John," John heard his attacker whisper in his ear. John tensed up as he recognized the voice. He tried to turn his head, but the man just pushed him harder against the stone and John bit his tongue as his cheek scraped painfully against the wall.

"Shit…" he cursed. An amused laughter filled his ears.

"That’s more like it," the man said and he pushed himself flush against John’s back. John could feel the man’s erection press against the curve of his arse.

"Paul, you git. Let me go," John urged the man. More laughter.

"No," he said. Just a simple no. And John didn’t know what to say to that.

"It’s always you who has me pressed against the wall or bed or floor or couch or whatever. Now it’s my turn," Paul added before licking the shell of John’s ear and sucking the earlobe into his mouth and starting to nibble. John moaned weakly at that and let himself relax. Maybe giving Paul the upper hand, wouldn’t be that bad.

"Now," Paul spoke again, "Just relax and let me do the work, alright?" John nodded and he could feel Paul grin against his ear as he let himself relax into Paul’s touch.

"Good boy."  Paul praised him and turned his head to him to kiss him. John complied without a second thought.

John wondered briefly why he was going along with this. Ever since this crazy thing with Paul had started, had he never been the submissive one. He hadn’t always been on top, granted. But he had never let Paul take the upper hand. Never had he allowed Paul to push him against the wall and take what he wanted from him. Use him for his own pleasure. Never had he let Paul dominate him. Never. And now, going over the situation like this, he wondered why he exactly hadn’t. The thought of Paul forcing him to do whatever he pleased, of Paul taking from his what he needed, of Paul taken the upper hand and take care of  _him_ , it had a strangely strong appeal to John. The thought of him being the one who just had to relax and let things wash over him, of him being looked after for once and not having to be strong, it… he liked it. A lot. So he just let himself relax and let Paul as the man reached over and pressed the palm of his hand against his crotch as he began to nibble and suck on the skin where his neck met his shoulder. Het just let him and within seconds he was hard.

"You like this, John?" Paul asked him as he licked his salty skin and began to truly squeeze his dick through his trousers. "You like being dominated like this? Being forced to give into me?" John groaned at that and nodded, or at least tried to, seeing as his head was still very much pressed against the cold wall.

 Yes…" he moaned and Paul thrusted his hip against John’s backside with a groan, not being able to hold back when John was giving into him so willingly and so deliciously. The leather of their pants squeaked as it rubbed over each other and at that moment it was the most sexual sound Paul had ever heard.

"Shit… John…" he moaned and began to fully rub off against him as he let his hand continue his work on John’s erection, stroking him through his pants, which wasn’t easy, but not at all impossible. Besides, by the way John was moaning against the wall, it didn’t feel that bad either. Paul moved a hand off John’s hip and tangled it into John’s hair, pulling at it and forcing John’s head back so he could kiss his lips. The kiss was hungry and dirty. Paul growled into John’s mouth as he thrusted harder and licked into John’s mouth, tasting him and taking from him what he wanted. John at his turn whined at the painful feeling of having his hair pulled and Paul decided he wanted more of that.

He pulled away roughly, leaving John breathing heavily and moaning out his name before he was turned around roughly so he was facing Paul, his back high against the wall so that he needed to stand on his toes to keep his balance. John didn’t have much time to find that balance or to catch his breath, because before he knew it Paul was on him again, attacking his neck and forcing a leg between John’s thighs so he could rub off against him better. John’s fingers grabbed Paul’s shoulder and pulled him closer against him, holding him into place, loving the friction Paul’s thigh was giving him. He let his head rest on Paul’s shoulder and breathed heavily and moaned Paul’s name into the younger man’s ear as Paul continued to work on him. The younger man ran his hands all over John’s body and finally grabbed his bum, pulling at it and kneading it, making John groan wantonly.

"Shh, luv. Can’t have people catching us, can we?" Paul teased as he reached up with his tongue and stuck it into John’s ear, knowing John loved it. And sure enough Paul could feel John’s body shudder against him.

The older man’s body began to get weaker and weaker as pleasure took over his brain. He couldn’t think, his knees were getting weak and if it wasn’t for Paul holding him up like that, John wasn’t sure if he would still be standing on his feet, or toes rather. John closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Paul’s tongue fucking his ear and the man’s thigh rubbing his cock. He felt a wet spot forming in his jeans and he felt as if his cock was about to burst. And then Paul started to rotate his hips against his again and John felt like a fourteen year old again. He couldn’t help it. He didn’t know what it was, but feeling Paul take control and forcing John to just let it come over him combined with the delicious feeling of Paul’s hands kneading his arse, his thigh rubbing his cock , his hips rolling against his hips and his tongue in his ear, was just too good and made him weak in the knees.

"Shit… shit… shit, Paul… fuck, luv. I can’t…" John moaned as he felt his balls tighten. John couldn’t understand it. It had been ages since he had last felt this way. Hot all over, weak and ready to give into the pleasure before someone had even truly touched him. He knew it should embarrass him that he was so far done already, but he didn’t… Just having Paul panting in his ear and making him feel so good was enough to make him completely forget about how absurd this was. He began to thrust his hips with Paul’s, giving them both much more of that well needed friction and he could feel Paul twitch against him in pleasure.

"Fuck… that’s it… Shite, why does this feel so good?" Paul asked him as he retreated his tongue and pulled back to rest his forehead against John’s as his thrust began more and more shaky and needy.

"Don’t know… but… ugh… Paul… I need… I need to come… shit…" John answered, being completely out of breath and withering under Paul’s body that kept him up and pressed against the wall.

Paul closed his eyes, cocked his head and met John’s lips again with his own for another maddening kiss. John immediately returned it and let his hand slide under Paul’s leather jacket, over the man’s shirt and let his hands grab the back of Paul’s neck, needing to feel his naked skin against his. Shit… John wanted to do nothing more than rip Paul’s clothing off him and rub against his naked body as hard as he could until he came all over the younger man, painting the pale skin with his cum. But he couldn’t. The feeling was too good to give up on for as little as some naked skin. He was too far done to care that what they were doing was little kid’s stuff. The only thing on his mind right now was letting Paul take from him what he wanted and coming. He wanted to come so badly right now. He buckled his hips more and pressed himself even further against Paul, needing more. Just a little more. He cocked his head back against the wall, breaking the kiss and panting heavily as his lips moved without his permission.

"Please… Please… Paulie… oh shit… please… make me come… please…" he begged. He actually  _begged_. But again he didn’t care as much as he knew he should. And Paul didn’t mind either. He just nodded and began to suck on John’s throat again as he rolled his hips faster and harder against John, wanting more than he could get.

And then slowly, Paul let the pleasure get the better of him. He threw his head back and cried out as he came, withering against John, digging his nails into John’s body and dirtying his pants like a teenage boy would. And that sight. The sight of Paul not being able to hold back until John had come, but just take what he needed from him and letting it get the better of him and reducing him to a little boy again, was enough for John to come as well. His whole body constricted and his head scraped against the stone wall, hurting him, but at the same time making it better. His hands tightened around the back of Paul’s neck and his body shuddered as he came too, in his pants.

It make him feel like a little child again and he nearly felt guilty for coming. But when Paul looked back up into his eyes, that all washed away. Because Paul wasn’t doing much better than he was. John smiled at him and kissed him sloppily before both men let themselves slide down the stone wall and onto the ground where they sat in each other’s arms, kissing and giggling at what just had happened, not caring about the uncomfortable feeling of having wetted their pants. 


End file.
